Old School
by LunaOculi
Summary: Dean's a very Old School guy. Always has been. Old School music, Old School car and Old School habits. Back in his teens: loosing your virginity in the back of a muscle car was as Old School as you got. One-shot. Cas/Dean. Yaoi. Dom-Cas. EXTREME caution is advised if you are a young-ling. I was bored when I wrote this, so don't expect polished work. Cheers!


**I'm sorry about C.C taking so long guys. I wish I could give all of you an apology hug. But I don't know how to...so I'm doing this! Yay!**

**I especially wrote this for Not-Completely-Insane, who is about the same level of Supernatural fan as me. C=**

The start of this may be a little rushed, but I was just eager to get to the good part. **DO NOT READ IF UNDERAGE!** when I say UNDERAGE, it should be reasonably clear what I mean. Seriously. If you're a little kid, about 13 or something, and your mum's in the next room and she may find you reading this and she might sue me or something...CLOSE THE PAGE NOW! I do NOT want to be sued for brainwashing! Or being the cause of Yaoi addiction.

*puts on fireproof suit* Okay! *puts on gas mask as well for extra safety* **_read on!_**

* * *

_**Old School**_

* * *

Dean remembered the night he lost his virginity. Yes, that was...fun. Great fun. A little painful, a little awkward, but fun.

Dean was around 16 at the time, he had screwed nearly ever girl in his current school. However, no-one had gotten close to screwing _him._ Men were kept at a distance - as in: on-the-otherside-of-the-universe distance - in Dean's sex life.

Until Castiel showed up.

Lets get one thing clear, Dean did not expect Castiel to be any form of supernatural at the time. Castiel was closed in on himself; withdrawn and quiet. But not in a shy way, or a nerdy way. He was just quiet, refused to communicate, almost as if the concept of...practically _everything..._confused him. To Dean he was just a weird kid with a cute face. However, he found himself talking to him. trying to light a conversation. At first he though he wouldn't get anywhere, he honestly didn't, but the kid was shockingly more responsive than he thought.

So responsive he evan sat next to Dean during lunch breaks.

So responsive, Dean had started to notice him following him.

So responsive they even started to hang out.

So responsive, they even started to fuck.

Cas was always bottom, he didn't mind, it was just that Dean was use to being Dominate. They did it after school in the public toilets in-town. They did it in random hotels. They even did it during school - more precisely: during class - in the bathroom stalls.

They also talked a lot, which mostly consisted of Cas being confused about something and Dean having to explain it to him.

The day Dean informed Cas he was leaving, as his family always does after the missions in one town is done, he was a little torn on saying goodbye. His first male lover, and he was leaving in merely two weeks after meeting him. (Of cause: we all know that Cas has been around all the time, but, just for soapy dramatic-ness...).

As a way of cheering himself up, he made a proposal.

Cas accepted.

* * *

They went down a narrow part in the woods, parking the Impala safely out of view.

Dean cut the engine and stared as the highlighted trees go black. There was quiet between the two boys, nothing but the soft rustling of leaves and the humming click of cicadas.

After a moment, Dean heard Cas shift in his seat, and turned to face him. Cas kissed him. Dean kissed back. Their hands went to cup each others jaws, lips moving sensually against each other, an even balance between firmly pressed and pleasantly soft. Dean felt himself clench when Cas touched his hip. It was a rather chastely touch, but it was a reminder of what was to come. Tonight, Dean wasn't going to take Cas; Cas was going to take Dean, and be the first to ever…touch…Dean in that way.

Cas was the one to pull away, noticing an eager hand was gliding up his lover's shirt. He quickly withdrew his hand and nodded to the backseat.

"Go on, I will be with you in a moment."

Dean nodded and climbed into the back. Cas found himself staring at Dean's arse as he went. He looked down at his lap as he gathered his nerves; they both did.

Cas sighed and pulled his dress shirt off, leaving the singlet. He quickly grabbed the lube Dean kept in the glove compartment and shoved it in his back pocket.

Dean was sitting in the drivers side, staring at the blackness outside. He tried to imagine what it was going to be like; was it going to hurt? _No,_ he would think, _stop beating around the bush._ He trusted Cas, that's why he's doing this. After all, he_ was_ curious.

Cas took a deep breath and climbed over to join Dean. The moment he parked himself in the seat, Dean was attaching his lips. Dean's hands glided down the tight singlet, feeling the hard contours of his friend/lover's bod.

They made out ferociously, tongues danced, lips bruised, the windows became steamy until you couldn't see out into the darkness. It was warm in the car as their lips tasted each other. The scent of B.O and arousal was heavy. Dean loved that. Cas wasn't entirely sure what to think. He was iffy about it all, confused about it. But he went with his instincts; as opaque as they were.

Cas slowly pushed him down, down, down onto his back, the leather seat cool and smooth against Dean's lower back where his shirt had ridden up. His stomach churned in an oddly pleasant way, his groin heated up like a furnace. He was bellow Cas, vulnerable, and that fact dawned on him as Cas continued to kiss him. Dean continued to respond with eager vigour. He knew it will be fine. It was just…nerve wrecking. The feeling of being dominated was not one he was comfortable with. He was so use to being in charge, having the situation in his palm. But he doesn't, he has to trust Cas: a random boy from school, that he loves with the warmest depth of his heart. A part that he only saved for his brother. Maybe...just maybe...even deeper.

Cas's hands were on Dean's belt. He pulled back to see his fingers unclasping the buckle. Cas stopped and caught Dean's eyes. The teen underneath him had his brows furrowed, lips parted as he panted like a parched dog. Cas's eyes, wide and innocent, took in the position they were in. He was between Dean's long, parted legs, hands on his belt, ready to discard it.

Cas kept his hands on the belt but leaned forward to give a soft kiss to Dean's lips, he mumbled, "I'll be gentle."

Dean chuckled, "Don't be."

Cas made quick work with Dean's jeans, he flicked away the belt - not noticing it getting stuck in a nook. Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head as his jeans were yanked from his legs. He than quickly made do with Cas's singlet. They didn't bother too much with Cas's jeans, just unzipped the pant's and slid them down to the middle of his thighs. Dean's legs were spread open and pushed lightly towards his chest, revealing everything the youth had to offer.

Dean grabbed his own cock in his hand and rapidly started to pump it. His hand became a blur, his vibrant green eyes rolled into his skull and his eyelids closed.

Cas bent over and blew cool air onto Dean's cock, Dean shivered at the contact, before Cas took him into his mouth.

The blow job was sort of reassuring - a submissive form of sex where Dean can have a fleeting moment of being in charge - as he thrust up into Cas's velvety cavern, ankles hooked around his strong neck, Cas letting him fuck his mouth. Dean moaned as Cas hummed around his girth, playing with his balls and bringing him closer to the edge…

Cas quickly fetched the lube from his pocket and popped the lid while Dean was distracted. Still sucking him off he quickly poured a bit on his fingers and rubbed them round his digits, before he pressed one to Dean's entrance.

Dean gasped and looked down as he felt something cold and wet squeeze into his hole. He tried not to tense as it entered him, it felt weird and slightly uncomfortable, but he let it go in. Cas felt his dick twitch at the tightness of Dean's virginity. His finger being sucked in deeper.

"Ugh…uhn…" Cas looked up to see Dean's position and almost came right than.

Dean was perfect. It was so hard to find a perfect specimen of a male human; a truth the angel had discovered after observing the countless schools the two Winchester boys were attending. Dean face was strong and masculine, with the sharp features of a pretty boy, lips beautiful and full, voice husk and low; chocolate on the tongue (I was honestly about to write "Chocolate to the ear" but...yeah, you see the problem there). Everything about him was as close to a perfect man as you got. And Castiel, an angel, felt honoured to see him unravelled like this. He pulled away from his cock and focused on fingering him.

Cas quickly pushed in another finger, feeling the rim stretch tightly around such a small girth. He scissored Dean and watched with hungry eyes as Dean squirmed and moaned.

"Uh…god…that feels….so weird." Dean groaned.

Cas gave a fleeting smile, a rare, valuable sight, hooking his fingers and dragging them along his inner walls - searching for…

_"Uuuhhhn!"_…that.

Dean evened his suddenly ragged breath, before questioning, "What was...what was that...?"

"I don't know, but you seem to enjoy it quite a bit." Cas brushed it again and Dean arched his back and let out another cry, making Cas bite his lip and will himself not to cum. Control Cas, Control. It's his first time. That's what he kept telling himself as Dean moved his hips into Cas's hand, so the fingers inside him were down to the knuckles. Cas stroked the bundle of nerves thoroughly again and again, he brought all his attention to that one spot Dean had been using against him for the past week of sex, making Dean squirm and beg.

"Oh, yeah, UH! More! UH! God More! Yeah- Uhn! Ah!"

"More?" Cas asked, generally asking.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!"

Cas didn't waist time in pulling out, Dean actually whimpered before his legs were lifted from Cas's neck. Dean was folded in half as Cas held his knees by his shoulders. Dean gripped the car door's handle above his head for leverage as Cas positioned himself at Dean's entrance. They both stopped and took a moment. Dean breathed a long breath out before catching Cas's eye and nodding.

Cas willed himself to go in slowly. His glans speared the entrance, with the tautness of an elastic band pulled over a human skull. Dean groaned as it kept going, inch by inch, it started to hurt. Like pliers were trying to tear his ass open. When Cas was halfway in Dean gripped his hair roughly.

"Stop, stop," He breathed airily, Cas waited patiently for his grip to loosen and his walls to adjust, it wasn't easy though. It was so tight and warm, insanely appetising, but that was only half of what made it so difficult.

Dean's virginity. Dean's innocence. Dean's first time.

That was what was making it difficult to keep control. Though; granted, the constricting muscles and rich moans weren't helping at all.

Dean squirmed indicating he wanted Cas to move again. This time, each inch made a low moan, something close to a purr, resonate louder within the back of Dean's throat. By the time Cas's was flush against Dean's sweet ass, the Hunter was growling in approval, his legs out of Cas's hold and hooked around his chest, hips undulating for more friction.

"Move, damnit." He ordered huskily.

Cas was too happy to oblige.

* * *

three hours later, the car was still swaying under the powerful thrusts, keens and moans emitted from within steamed windows, along with the mantra of cusses.

When they were done, it was 1:00am and they were both still sweating.

Somehow, after many changes in position, Dean had ended up in Cas's lap after ridding his rigid cock. Dean loomed above Cas, his entire body quivering and sweating to the point of dripping on him. Cas didn't mind, in fact he had the sick satisfaction of even revelling in being covered in Dean's essence, both semen and sweat. The tremendous quivering, however, concerned him. He combed his fingers through Dean short hair, brushing a hot ear.

"You're shaking," Cas whispered, his brows furrowed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Dean smiled, his voice trembling along with his strong shoulders. Cas brought the boy's head closer, kissed his forehead before lulling him to lie down on his chest. Dean stiffly lowered himself so he covered Cas, his breath quick and unsteady, his eyes already closing as Cas combed his wet blonde hair. Cas let out a satisfied sigh, wrapping his arms around Dean, all hot and sticky and unbelievably tranquil.

"Good night...Dean."

Dean laughed weakly, "You too, Cas."

* * *

Okay guys, fingers cross this doesn't-

*INTERRUPTED BY GUNFIRE*

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! THE MOTHERS HAVE FOUND ME! Okay..uh...-WOAH!

*BOOM!*

"FINGERS CROSS THIS DOESN'T GET DELETED, BYE!"_ *Runs off*_

lol XD.

Cheers!

Luna.


End file.
